


Stay With Me A While

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s car breaks down. Jeff gives him a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockstarpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/gifts).



> Written for rockstarpeach’s prompt “car trouble” for springfling. I just could not resist this pairing. Title taken from Fleetwood Mac's Sara that I was listening to on an endless loop while writing this. Thanks to keep_waking_up for betaing.

 

 

 

It’s the oldest cliche in the book.

The sun is shining hot and bright, the asphalt is shimmering with the heat, the road stretches out straight ahead of him, dirty yellow markings disappearing into the horizon, and Jared’s piece-of-shit car is dead.

Of fucking course.

Jared gets out of the car before it can heat up enough to boil an egg. When he checks his phone, he isn’t even surprised that there’s no reception. He tries to remember how far back the last gas station had been - at least three songs on his old mix tape. And he’d been driving fast.

A car approaches and he stretches out his thumb, but the small white sedan doesn’t stop. It’s a rental, full with a fucking tourist family who look out the window at him like he’s some sort of festering, yet fascinating, sore. So he might not look that trustworthy with his ripped jeans and holey shirt. But this is the fucking twenty-first century and seriously, it’s at least ninety-five degrees out and fifteen miles to the next gas station.

Jared kicks up some stones and decides that he’s got to help himself because no one else ever will. He gets his backpack out of his car and starts walking down the road. He’s not sure if his money will cover any of the necessary repairs, so he’ll probably have to leave the car and hitch a ride. He wonders if he should even bother looking for a mechanic.

It’s not much later when he hears the rumbling of an old, but strong, engine coming down the road. He stretches out his arm without looking. Not like he can be picky.

The car stops and Jared looks up to see an old, green pick-up. The guy in the cabin is wearing a ballcap and a beard, like a wanted picture of a bankrobber in disguise.

“You need a lift, kid?” the guy asks in a deep voice.

He sounds nice. Jared snorts at himself. Nice never comes alone. It comes with clingy. It comes with neurotic. It comes with alcoholic. Gambling debt. Jealous. Stupid. Choleric. Never getting his ass of the couch. Being stuck in Bumfuck, Nowhere. And occasionally, this is where nice gets him. The middle of the fucking desert with a broken car and a guy who could be a serial killer offering him a ride.

“Look,” the guy says, “either get in or walk on, you have about five more seconds to decide.”

Jared gets in.

“Jeff,” his driver says. “I’m driving past the gas station. There’s a mechanic there who might be able to help with your car.”

“Thanks.”

“Honestly, though, doesn’t look like it’s much to save.”

“It’s not.”

Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Sara’ is coming softly from the speakers and Jeff is quiet. He keeps his eyes on the road, so Jared takes the opportunity to watch him.

Jeff’s handsome in that rugged, teddy-bear-with-an-edge kind of way. He’s got broad shoulders, and under the t-shirt/flannel shirt combo, Jared can see he’s muscular overall. He’s even got a very promising bulge in his jeans. Jared’s never hooked up with anyone over thirty, but there’s a first time for everything.

Jeff looks over and catches him staring.

“Shit, kid, you even legal?”

Jared guesses he wasn’t being subtle. Well, that’s never been his strong suit anyway. He lets a slow smile spread over his face, the one that makes guys fall over their own feet in their haste to get their dick into his mouth.

“Twenty-two. Old enough for whatever you can come up with.”

“That easy?”

Jare shrugs. “I don’t do pain or any of the really kinky shit, but if you wanna take me to bed, I’m game.”

Jeff looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “How much?”

Jared laughs. “A hot shower and coffee for breakfast.”

“That’s doable,” Jeff says, and he still sounds like he doesn’t believe Jared won’t run off with his savings during the night.

“You’re hot,” Jared says, because it’s a truth as good as any.

Jeff shakes his head, but keeps on driving.

 

Jeff’s house is old and small, but obviously well cared for. The banister has been painted recently and the rain gutters are new and shiny. The inside is cluttered, but clean, and Jared appreciates that. He’s stayed in one dump too many, if he’s honest with himself.

Jeff shows him where the shower is and Jared shamelessly makes use of Jeff’s shampoo and shower gel. It smells good. When he’s done, he puts on a clean pair of boxers. His jeans are covered in dust and he sweated through his last clean shirt.

When he walks into the kitchen, Jeff stops chopping carrots to give him a slow once over. Instead of making a move, he continues cutting.

“You need some clothes?” he asks, looking down at the carrots, brow furrowed in concentration.

“Do I?”

Jeff looks up again, giving Jared a measured look. “I reckon you don’t.”

Then he puts the knife down, wipes his hands on a kitchen towel, and walks towards Jared with slow, measured steps. Something hot uncoils in Jared’s body, something that feels like anticipation and lust. It’s been awhile since Jared had those particular feelings. The last few months he’d been settling too much for convenient and easy.

Jeff stops right in front of Jared. One of his hands comes to rest on Jared’s ass, dragging his fingers over it in appreciation. Jared likes that. Jeff is almost as tall as him and Jared likes that too.

When Jeff leans in to kiss him, it’s deep and intense, scratch of his beard the only thing grounding Jared. Then Jeff grips his thighs, picks him up like he weighs nothing, and carries him to the bedroom. Jeff drops him on the bed and Jared palms his dick in his boxers while Jeff methodically takes off his shirts.

He reveals a very nice broad chest, with a few tattoos Jared will have to explore later. Right now, he’s more interested in how Jeff’s dick is straining in his jeans. Jeff grins, teeth white in his dark beard, and opens the heavy belt buckle. He drops his jeans and Jared licks his lips. Jeff went commando and his dick is just as impressive as the rest of him.

Leaning back, Jared spreads his legs in invitation. Jeff kneels on the bed and crouches over Jared. With a teasing nip, he kisses Jared before he says, “scoot.”

Jared scoots up on the bed, somehow losing his boxers in the process, and then one of Jeff’s big hands is on his face, and they’re kissing again. Jared hadn’t pegged Jeff for a kisser, but he is. Long and dirty, he devours Jared mouth, giving him no chance to catch his breath. Jared gets lost in it, in the warm feel and the intimacy of it. It’s been a long time since he was with someone and it felt like this.

He runs his hands over Jeff’s back and his shoulders, feeling the strong muscles play under his skin, and when Jeff’s mouth wanders lower, down his neck, leaving little bites in his wake, Jared digs his fingers in deep and moans.

“That’s it,” Jeff murmurs into his skin. “Knew you’d sound so pretty.”

Jared moans again, feels himself preening under the praise. He lifts his hips, rubbing his body against Jeff’s, and smiles in satisfaction when Jeff groans. Then Jeff reaches to the side, opening the bedside drawer and rooting around in it.

“Turn around for me,” he says, and his voice is nothing more than a low rumble.

It goes straight to Jared’s dick and he rolls himself around, raising his ass up. He feels Jeff’s beard scratch against his ass, feels his lips and tongue drag over his skin, and then there’s pressure and slick fingers and Jared exhales when Jeff pushes inside.

The stretch is good, and Jeff is quick about it. This is not foreplay, this is prep, but Jared doesn’t mind. There’s an urgency creeping along under his skin and he hasn’t been this desperate in a long time. He needs Jeff to fuck him, like, yesterday. Jared hears the rip of plastic foil, but nothing happens.

“C’mon, old man,” Jared says. “What are you waiting for?”

There’s a slap, and a sharp sting spreads on Jared’s ass where Jeff hit him. “Watch your mouth, boy,” he grumbles, but he sounds pleased.

Jared is panting from the shock of the slap, tendrils of pain - the good kind - mixing with the pleasure. Then Jeff is back, and this time it’s his dick pressing against Jared’s ass.

“You’ll learn that there are certain things you have to take slow,” Jeff says, sliding his dick into Jared. “To savor them.”

Jared wants to snark back at him but, with a sharp thrust, Jeff buries his cock deep in Jared, and all that comes out of his mouth is a moan. There’s a moment of stillness, where Jeff just runs a hand over Jared’s back and ass, and Jared pants into the pillows, trying to get used to the feel of Jeff’s dick. But then Jeff pulls back and pushes in again, setting a fast and smooth rhythm, and Jared grips the edge of the bedframe to hold on because he’s getting the fucking of his life. Jeff’s movements are strong and sure, and after repositioning Jared’s hips, he hits his prostate dead on every time.

It’s good, so fucking good, and Jared needs to come so bad. He reaches down for his dick, but Jeff slaps his hand away.

“Not yet,” he says, and Jared wants to scream with frustration.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it,” Jeff says roughly before he pulls Jared back on his dick and fucks him harder.

Jared tries to keep up, to move his hips and breathe in time with Jeff, but it’s impossible. His dick is drooling precome and he tries to rub it against the mattress to get some friction, but Jeff has his hips in an iron hold. He fucks Jared fast and shallow until Jared begs him for harder, and then he does that too, deep and thorough strokes that make Jared crazy.

It feels like an eternity until Jeff pulls him back in his lap and grips Jared’s dick. With every thrust, Jared strains up and his dick pushes through the tight ring of Jeff’s fist. Then Jeff bites his neck, beard scratching the tender skin, and it pushes Jared over the edge. He comes, whole body clenching around Jeff’s cock in a shock of pure pleasure.

Behind him, Jeff moans and violently pushes into him, and then they fall onto the bed. They lie next to each other, breathing heavily, and Jared feels sated and relaxed. He expects the feeling to disappear, the restlessness to settle in, but all that happens is that Jeff gets up and comes back with a washcloth.

“Such a gentleman,” Jared says.

Jeff grins. “I was taught to clean up after myself.”

It’s the strangest postcoital conversation Jared’s ever had, but it doesn’t make him want to run for the hills. It just feels easy. So Jared lounges around in bed until Jeff calls him to the kitchen, because dinner is ready. Jeff makes a mean stew.

After, they go back to bed. Jeff might be older, but he’s not too old to make Jared come three times in as many hours. Jared likes that a lot.

 

 

The next morning, Jeff drives him to the gas station.

Chad, the mechanic, drives out with Jared to his car. The motor, Chad says, is unsalvageable. Jared’s not surprised. Jeff cocks his head, regards him for a moment, and then tells him that there’s still some leftover stew on the oven.

Jared drives home with Jeff. They eat the rest of the stew Jeff cooked and Jared does the dishes. They have a beer on the couch, shark week playing in the background while Jeff blows his brain out before fucking him over the couch.

Later, when they’re lying in bed and Jeff’s hands are slowly carding through Jared’s long hair, the washing machine is rumbling in the background, Jared feels content. It’s something he hasn’t felt in months.

Jared thinks he might stay for a while. It’s as good a place as any.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, you can find me on tumblr [here ](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/)


End file.
